The invention relates to a rail-guided self-climbing formwork system in the building sector, with climbing rails guided in climbing shoes that are integrated into a scaffold unit, wherein the climbing shoes can be attached to a hardened concrete section and concrete sections, respectively, and the climbing rails are moveable, guided and held in the climbing shoes.
Such self-climbing formwork systems have become known through international patent applications WO 2007/000139 A1, WO 2007/00136 A1, WO 2007/000134 A1 and WO 2007/000137 A1.
In the known rail-guided self-climbing formwork systems at least two floors or concrete sections must be constructed with known formwork systems before the known self-climbing formwork can be used. This is necessary because the climbing rails used are guided, held and moved in climbing shoes which are attached to various concrete sections.
To move the climbing shoes from one concrete section to another concrete section a large-area scaffold unit is additionally required so that the individual working processes necessary for a climbing procedure can be carried out without the use of a crane.
As known, for example, from WO 2007/000139 A, due to the length of the climbing rails a sufficient structural height must be reached when using the self-climbing formwork system so that the lower free ends of the climbing rails do not collide with the ground on which the first concrete section is erected, or a floor ceiling which may have been built underneath the first concrete section. Normally, two floors have to be completed initially in order to be able to use the self-climbing formwork system. The length of the climbing rails is thus determined by the height of the concrete sections, respectively, to be built and the required presence of a finishing platform in the case of higher concrete sections. The length of the climbing rails is therefore much greater than the height of the concrete section to be constructed.
FR 2487410 describes a rail-guided climbing formwork system attached to a concrete section, in which climbing rails guided in climbing shoes are integrated into a scaffold unit. In each case one climbing rail is guided in two of the climbing shoes. The climbing rails are of a length that substantially equals the height of the concrete section. The climbing procedure of the climbing formwork system takes place based on climbing cylinders mounted on climbing shoes located higher up. The climbing procedure can only take place after concreting of a complete second concrete section.
The aim of the invention is to simplify the known rail-guided self-climbing formwork system in such a way that it can be used in a broader area of application.